When It All Began
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When did it all begin for Kelsi and Ryan? What could have happened? How many years before they come clean? Let's see.


**When it all began**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**One Shot**

A couple of years ago Ryan became sick and tired of the way Sharpay acted and informed her so. Now there relationship is stronger and when she has a go at him he tells her so and brings it back. A couple of hours later they usually fine. Ryan is also into acting and singing but as for dance it is his number one passion he loves to chorographer. Especially to songs composed by his girlfriend Kelsi. They happened two years ago during Ryan's rebellious streak. They still going strong but Sharpay doesn't know. Ryan prefers to keep her in the dark because he wants to protect Kelsi from Sharpay wrath and Kelsi gladly lets him not that she doesn't have a backbone she does. She just hates Sharpay for the way she treats Ryan, and her friends and humans in general. But anyway Ryan and Kelsi are totally loved up.

You'd always see them together walking thought the halls laughing and talking, sitting at the piano in the auditorium and music room tinkering on the piano and writing Kelsi's classics.

You might catch them glancing at each other in class or in the hall if they weren't together.

Anyone could tell they liked each other but no one knew they were together. Until now.

It started as a normal day Ryan picked Kelsi up at seven am, they had a quick breakfast together in Kelsi's kitchen before the headed to school getting there for seven thirty am.

At that times there was no one there but the teachers but they liked that better no peers, no prying eyes. They could walk though the corridors and hold hands, they could cuddle at the piano and steal kisses.

It was that that would out them. Sharpay headed to school for seven fifty am to talk with Mrs Darbus about the upcoming play. She knew Ryan would already be there and she thought she would pop her head round the music room door to say hi.

But when she got to the door she didn't see Kelsi and Ryan laughing and playing on the piano. But locked in a long kiss. She snapped a photo, backed away and headed towards her meeting.

But she wasn't the only who would catch them that day.

At eight am. Students started to trickle in and Taylor, Chad, Troy and Gabriela were amongst those. Chad and Troy headed off to have a small basketball practice while Taylor and Gabriella headed towards the science lab. On the way to the lab they also passed by the music room and heard the music flowing out of the room. They stopped to listen for a minute before peeking in to see Kelsi sat on Ryan's lap playing the piano and wriggling while Ryan tickled her.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and then looked back to see Ryan nuzzling Kelsi's neck while she finished the number. When she finished the piece she turned to Ryan and they got locked in another kiss.

"Well I saw that coming," said Gabriella.

Taylor nodded. "Come on."

The pair headed off and at eight twenty am Troy and Chad walked by to go and get the girls to go to homeroom. As they passed by the music room they heard Kelsi giggling.

"Ryan stop it," she giggled. "We need to go to class."

"Couple more minutes," whispered Ryan.

Kelsi giggled again and then silence fell.

Until Troy and Chad heard a small moan.

They poked their heads at the window and saw Kelsi and Ryan making out against the wall bags dropped at their feet.

Twenty minutes later in homeroom in was obvious that Kelsi had been making out with someone that morning. As she had a hickey on her neck and the gang noticed Ryan's hair was slightly tousled.

Troy and Chad had dished what they had seen to Gabriella and Taylor and they had dished back. Now they were just watching and waiting for more moments. As was Sharpay.

On the way to first period Taylor, Chad, Gabriella and Troy filled Zeke, Martha and Jason on about Kelsi and Ryan.

They all said they would keep a look out and Zeke said he'd speak to Sharpay.

At lunch Kelsi and Ryan were no where to be seen and Zeke filled the gang in that Sharpay had already knew and had also caught Kelsi and Ryan together that morning.

So the watching continued. They all wondered were they were at lunch.

Kelsi and Ryan were hidden in a small music room having a small picnic. They technically weren't allowed to eat in classrooms but they had been doing it for weeks. They never left a crumb or a wrapper.

Meanwhile the gang were wondering around the halls looking for the hidden couple.

They didn't find them and decided to watch them for the next week.

So for the next week the gang watched, came to school earlier and watched out of school when they saw them.

They saw nothing and heard nothing for the first few days until the Friday afternoon when they saw them leaving school at four pm hand in hand.

So they followed them and found them at a local dinner and the slid into a booth at the opposite side of the dinner and watched for a few minutes before going over.

"So how long has this been going on?" asked Sharpay.

"We're having dinner Sharpay and I'll speak to you at home and we'll all speak to you tomorrow. Ours noon," said Ryan.

Everyone nodded and headed off.

"Well we've been rumbled," said Kelsi.

"Well and truly rumbled," said Ryan.

"Wonder how they found out?" mused Kelsi.

"Well we weren't exactly discreet leaving school this afternoon or in the music rooms every morning this week," said Ryan.

"Very true," nodded Kelsi.

"I think we should just enjoy our dinner and deal with it all tomorrow," said Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

About four and a half hours later Ryan was dropping Kelsi off. It was eight thirty. Ryan noted that Kelsi's parents car weren't in the drive.

"Kels were are your parents?" asked Ryan as they walked up to the front door.

"Um," mumbled Kelsi.

"Kels have they gone away again?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"How long?" asked Ryan.

"They've been away all week and are away till next Wednesday," whispered Kelsi.

"Kels you need to tell me these things that's what I'm here for," whispered Ryan, pulling her to him.

"I thought you were here to kiss me," whispered Kelsi.

"That too," smiled Ryan, kissing her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. About eleven?" asked Kelsi.

"No," said Ryan.

"Oh ok what time or do you want me to walk?" asked Kelsi.

"I meant you won't see me at 11 because I'll either already be here before that or you'll already be at mine. Your not staying on your Kelsi, you don't have to," said Ryan.

"I'm used to it," said Kelsi.

"I know but you don't have to be," said Ryan.

"Yours" smiled Kelsi.

"You sure?" asked Ryan.

"Yours feel safer," said Kelsi.

"It's just me and Sharpay," said Ryan.

"Well we can't leave Sharpay on her own can we. She's expecting you back," said Kelsi.

"Let's get you some things for the weekend and Sunday we can deicide were we want to be for the three days after," said Ryan.

"If your parents are still away we should stay with Sharpay," said Kelsi.

"She'll probably go stay at Zeke's or have him stay at ours," said Ryan.

"Well I do like making breakfast for you at my house," said Kelsi.

"Can I just ask why we are discussing this outside?" asked Ryan.

"Find out what Sharpay is doing while I go get some things together," said Kelsi unlocking the door.

Ryan followed her in and locked the door behind him, before going sitting in the lounge.

Hey Sis

I'm staying with Kelsi tonight her folks are away again.

But we can come to ours if Zeke isn't stopping.

Ryan

Yeah Zeke's here so you can stay there or whatever.

Sharpay.

See you sometime tomorrow.

Ryan.

Noon Ryan.

Sharpay.

Ok noon.

Ryan.

"Kelsi!" called Ryan, as he went up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Kelsi called back.

"Am I ok to come in?" asked Ryan, standing outside her door.

"Yeah," called Kelsi.

"Zeke's at ours so Sharpay said I'm ok to stay here if we want to," said Ryan.

"Ok well then I can change into my pyjamas so shoo," smiled Kelsi.

"Could you pass me some sweat pants from my drawer then please?" asked Ryan.

"Ryan you always sleep in your boxers," said Kelsi. "Now shoo."

"Ok I'm going want me to put TV on or something?" asked Ryan.

"How I Met Your Mother," said Kelsi.

Ryan chuckled, shock his head and headed downstairs.

Upon coming downstairs Kelsi noted Ryan had grabbed her a chocolate milkshake, coco pops bar and packet of ready salted crisps from the kitchen. Her usual bedtime snack which was weird because it was nine.

"You trying to get me into bed early?" asked Kelsi, sitting down next him and snuggling up as he draped the throw over her.

"You seemed tired I didn't know if you wanted to go earlier," said Ryan.

"Ryan it's nine o'clock," laughed Kelsi.

"Yeah and by the time this has finished you'll be sleepily and ready to go to bed," said Ryan.

"Very true," smiled Kelsi.

"So let's just enjoy our last night as a secret couple," said Ryan.

"Technically last night was our last night," said Kelsi.

So they snuggled together on the couch, Kelsi ate her snacks and had her milkshake and by ten o'clock she was asleep. Ryan carried her upstairs before going back down to lock up and set the alarm before going back up to Kelsi who had woken back up. He quickly got ready for bed.

"Ryan," she mumbled.

"I'm right here baby," said Ryan, slipping into bed next to her.

"Night," she mumbled.

"Night," he whispered, pulling her towards him.

The next morning came all to fast for the couple, but they didn't get up until around eleven. They stayed in bed cuddling and watching TV before deciding them to get up and ready if they want any chance of something to eat before going to Ryan's.

It was just after noon when Kelsi and Ryan arrived at the Evans home and they could see that everyone else was already there.

As they entered the house they could hear the gang chatting in the front room.

"You go put you things in my room and then come back down," said Ryan.

Kelsi nodded and headed upstairs, her footfalls were heard has she pattered up the stairs and Troy popped his head out the lounge.

"You guys coming in?" asked Troy.

Ryan nodded and followed him into the room.

"Where's Kels?" asked Gabriella.

"Just putting her things in my room," answered Ryan.

Sharpay gave him a quizzical look.

"Her folks away till Wednesday and she's wants to stay here," said Ryan.

Sharpay nodded. "You know I'm fine here. Zeke will stay or I can go to his if it's ok with him," she said, glancing at Zeke.

Zeke nodded.

"Well Zeke can stay still if he wants," said Ryan.

"Thanks man," said Zeke.

"Hey," said Gabriella, as Kelsi entered the room.

They all watched as Kelsi smiled crossed the room and seated herself in Ryan's lap. They show the admiration and love in the couple's eyes and they way Ryan held her tentatively around the waist.

"So what's the story?" asked Sharpay.

"Straight to the point as always," muttered Ryan.

"In your own time," said Gabriella softly, shooting a glare at Sharpay.

So between them Kelsi and Ryan told their story. Their story of how Ryan rebelled against Sharpay, got know Kelsi and started dating her.

Between them the gang wondered how they hadn't spotted this budding romance.

By the end of the tale Kelsi was very nearly asleep, which Ryan put down to her staying home alone.

So Ryan took Kelsi up to bed and Zeke went to whip up some late lunch. While the rest of the gang discuss Kelsi and Ryan.

Upstairs Kelsi and Ryan were part of their own little world where they only had eyes for each other and no one else and that is the way it would be for the rest of their lives.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
